


Redheads

by Little_Firestar84



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 22 years, F/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Pre-X-Men (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: She is the first thing he sees as soon as he wakes up- and it stirrs something deep in his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Logan loves his redheads: here we work with the assumption that, when he arrived at the school in X-Men, he remembers the redhead who gave him a memory in Apocalypse over 20 years before. And that the memory was of Rose- the redhead girl who was his childhood friend both in comics (Wolverine: Origins miniseries) and in movie canon (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)

He sees her, as soon as he awakes, and there’s electricity running through his whole being as he breathes in the scent of her blazing red hair; he feels something stirs deep within him, as he sees the woman, and he is touched deeply by her presence. Like she would awake something in him. something lost. Forgotten. 

She smiles, and he feels… home. Safe. Sane. For maybe the first time in his life. 

No, Logan corrects himself. Not the first time in his life- it’s the second time. 

He remembers, over twenty-two years before, another red-head, a child, more or less- one with a strictly resemblance with _her_ \- skimming over his forehead when he was feeling anger and loss and fear and pain and darkness all around him. 

She touched him- and the bad wasn’t gone- because he had been just through too much to just lose it- but… there had been a light at the end of the tunnel, somewhere. Somewhen. Another redhead. One holding in her arms a scared and scarred young man. She was blurred, nothing more than a vision- like an emanation- and yet he knew her name. 

_ Rose. _

“Hi, Logan.” She smiles, honest and sincere and just good- like everything in the universe is good and beautiful yet again- and he stares at her open-mouthed. She knows his name- not really his name, but what he has been called for as long as he remembers it (which is the last 22 years) and she isn’t scared of him. She looks at him like she was happy to have him back- like she was welcoming him home after he had been lost for so long.

He smiles in answer- grinning like an idiot, because, honestly, he doesn’t know what else he could so in this situation- and takes her hands in his own, rubbing her delicate porcelain-like skin with his rough thumb- oddly intimate for two strangers, and yet it feels strangely right. 

He doesn’t know what it’s going through her mind- if he did, he would see that she was looking past the man she had met in that cold facility over two decades before, glad that he had become more than the killing machine the government had envisioned him to be. 

She could only be proud as she looked at the man right before her. Proud- and scared. For a man like Logan, could easily tempt a woman. Even one who had promised her heart and soul to another a long time before. 


End file.
